Millennium Overdrive
by VanizKai
Summary: The Millennium Items really exists after all, and so other dimensions. A new evil has risen, and as the King of Games, I needed to fight. Almost losing, I met someone who helped me... I didn't know I met her long ago. Now I understand what the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! have experienced when they got involved in all the mysteries they got into...
1. Chapter 1

**Millennium Overdrive**

"_An original story based on Yu-Gi-Oh!"_

**Chapter 1. Why are you familiar?**

A noise. That's what it's needed to wake me up now. I got out of the bed in a blink of an eye, and before the end of the first minute of my new day, I was dressed up and grabbed my dueling disk. My deck was on the night table, ready to duel anytime. My heart rate sped up as soon as I was outside. There they were. The duel monsters had finally reached my shelter. But just as the thought of being challenged by those demoniac beasts passed through me, another one stepped in. How did they find my place? It was impossible to discover me with the help of technology, and my duel spirits were with me all the time and prepared to hide or distract the menace if necessary.

And that was my fault.

In the year 2012, the group Konami, the seller of the worldwide success Yu-Gi-Oh!, created something for players like us we've never seen before, except in the anime. Konami and HoloTech have developed a working dueling disk. The first production of dueling disk. It was and it is the same device held by Yugi and his friends, with its characteristic five rectangular blue-light zone to place the cards shaped as a silver aileron, thick enough to permit the player to place, in five card-shaped fissures, the magic and trap cards. To attach it to a red thick circle, they used a little silver bridge-thing which is used to put the cards into the graveyard with a mechanism that moved the cards placed above it. The red circle is a incredible device that displays life points with the help of a little counter, holds a data disk used to load the holograms of the cards you played and, of course, it will hold the cards you would send in the graveyard during a duel.

As excited as the rest of the world, I recuperated my old deck, bought some new cards and retrieved my old ones, and I formed an incredible dragon deck. I wasn't and I'm not a duelist who likes synchro and XYZ cards, so I didn't need them, despite the incredible force they can provide. As Konami reached the peak of success, eliminating copies of the dueling disk from the market and other trading card games, I reached mine. Before the end of the year, I was declared world champion, the first King of the Games. I shut down my dueling disk, and the manager of the world tournament told me to come where he was. In an instant, the platform under my and the man beside me feet lifted us up in the air, and the crowd roared again as the promoter put on my head an heavy gold crown with red fabric, probably made by the finest weavers existing, and the last feature was a little figure of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon at the top of it, made of platinum. With the "trophy" on my head, I seemed taller than my 5'9''.

As always, that dear I was wearing a tight blue t-shirt, blue jeans and grey shoes with blue stripes, and to be clear about it, I have eight for each clothing. I wash myself. I'm skinny, and it seems I'm toned up thanks to my very fast metabolism, I have long dark-blonde hair, and most of the time you can see a turf on the right side of my forehead, and I have turquoise eyes. I can't really describe my nose, but once one of my friends told me it seemed like a french one, so I think it is a good description. I don't always wear a beard, but when I do it's always short. On my left arm I wear a wristband found in a packet of chips. Blue color, of course.

After two weeks, Konami decided to give me a prize. I got an e-mail from the boss with a plane ticket attached, saying they wanted to congratulate with me and to give me a new card. I went in their official headquarters, tempted by their sudden act of kindness, since I have never met anybody except the manager of the world tournament, and I'm not sure he was related to Konami itself. After a little party, it was time to see the card. I had to give them one of my best cards, but he was my dearest: Montage Dragon. They would have used its spirit's energy combined with two new cards to create the ultimate montage dragon. For some reasons, the fusion process stopped and refused to proceed with the creation of the dragon. After a few attempts to continue with the experiment, the team who was working on it decided it was better to stop, before wasting other money on something that wouldn't have happened that day.

We tried to leave the room, but after retrieving my dragon, two of my cards started to shine very brightly. One from the deck, and one from the necklace I always wore when I had to do something important. The two cards were The Winged Dragon of Ra from my deck and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder from the necklace, and in a moment a white flash forced me and the staff of the Konami to look outside of the building. The spirits of the god and the lord were looking at me with their enormous red eyes, showing no emotions. People didn't panic because they thought I accidentally activated my dueling disk or something like that, while I was grinning like the child inside me. My mind has never really started growing up, so I was a kid in an adult's body, and I was and I am glad of that, because thanks to this, I'm able to see the spirits of this game.

I always talked with my toys, I always believed in multiverse theory and a lot of other things children do, so I even talked to my deck. I've always hoped that someday I would have been able to see and chat actively with them, so that's why I didn't freak out. As a matter of fact, I was grinning so bad I felt like an idiot.

After a moment of standing in mid-air, Hamon started talking. No, I'm not joking, but he was using telepathy to communicate with me, because I assure you, every time he started to talk I always understood "Graw, Graw" and "Roar, Roar". He simply introduced himself, and shortly after him Ra did the same. They were surprisingly friendly, comparing the personality they seemed to have in the anime. When I asked the reason of their sudden appearance, they simply told me it was "time" to meet and how, from then on, they will stay by my side as long as I breathe or as long as I am worth of their help. After that, I was speechless, and I managed to thank them for this opportunity. They nodded and their spirits returned in the cards, leaving "physically" but not mentally.

"Wow, they told me we would get an awesome place to stay when we would have found our duelist, but I've never thought it would be as awesome as this." Shouted Hamon somewhere in the back of my mind.

"You've never been to my place so. It's godlike." Replied Ra with a chuckle, as I lifted an eyebrow to the lame joke of the god card. Hamon simply laughed at it.

"So guys," I started mentally. "Are you in my mind or something like that?" I asked a bit concerned.

"No, we are not. We are linked and that's all, regarding your mind, but as your new duel spirits we get to stay in a place near the human world." Ra started explaining.

"And this place it's like a beautiful place by the sea, to let you imagine what it means for us." Hamon finished. "And it's so big because of our size, and because soon other duel spirits will reach us."

"Others? You mean the monsters in my deck?" I asked, even if I already knew the answer because it was obvious.

"You are right. Now, I believe you should go. People have seen us, and you have to come up with an excuse to don't let them know we are real. The world will go nuts, even nuttier than the time Konami created the dueling disks." Ra told me, and I agreed.

Unlucky, some of the main heads of Konami saw the events of, at the time, five minutes ago with the security cameras, and after some quick talk they confirmed the two monsters they saw weren't fake, as every hologram projector in the building was off. From that day, they started investing more money than ever on Yu-Gi-Oh! and the ancient Egypt. They have been developing the Millennium Items, doing whatever it took to give to the gold objects the same powers the producers of the anime gave them. And they surprisingly succeeded. The world was enthusiastic when Konami announced they were able to replicate the Millennium Items, because now every fan of the game was believing they were in the anime they loved so much. I wasn't as enthusiastic as the 80% of the world, but I believed then the world could use some of the powers the items gave.

Silly me.

Four months after the announcement, seven of the most powerful men in the world bought from Konami the Millennium Items, intrigued by their mystic power. Seeking for more, of course, they asked the company to spill the beans about the source of power they used to enchant the items, but fortunately they didn't, realizing the big mistake they have done too late to stop the upcoming events. Not satisfied by their conversation, they combined the powers of the Millennium Items, doing something very, very terrible. The place where they were meeting became surrounded by shadows, and the items started to shine brightly. Then, a figure appeared out of nowhere, thanking them for the opportunity they gave him and taking the Millennium Items. The seven men were angry at the new entry of their secret meeting, and this human-like figure was going to pay. They charged at him in a futile attempt to retrieve the items, but before they knew, they were tackled to the ground by seven frightening monsters. That day, the seven became the seven Shadow Riders, even if they acted different from their anime counterparts.

The figure's name was Thu'zad, a terrible monster sealed in the depths of the Spirit's Dimension, and years ago, when he was captured and exiled, he swore he would have returned and conquered the dimensions with the power of the Millennium Items, as he was the original owner of the Millennium Tome, the spell book used to create them. He conquered the world as fast as someone would order a pizza. Well, having the seven most powerful men in the world brainwashed and at its service should have done the trick. At first, world didn't mind about this, because the guy was nice and it seemed the opposite of evil, and of course we didn't know anything. I thanked Ra for the useful info. But then, he began to build a big city in the old Europe, located in the magnificent Italy, and fortified it with the most recent and powerful technology, and a bit of magic… He justified himself saying the new reunited world should have a beautiful capital, that should last as long as the time self, but for non-believers like me it was obvious what he was doing. Thanks to Ra again, that dragon knows more than you can imagine, and has its ways to get information.

An interdimensional city. He intended to use the new city to conquer the other dimensions as he swore so many years, and now that he had the items, he was a new threat to the dimensions. Long short story, as the world champion and official wielder of Ra and Hamon, I began an exhausting war against the lord Thu'zad, emperor of the Earth and bearer of the Millennium Items. And I was losing. I started greatly, winning a lot of duels against the strongest duelist at his service, but then he used his minions from the Shadow World, and God knows how irritating those guys are. They suck at dueling, but they were too many at once, and before I knew it I was forced to flee and to hide. This was going on since July 2013, and now, ten months later, I was hiding in an old mountain house that was once propriety of my grandpa, planning my next move.

I got to the road above my shelter, and as I reached the power button to get my dueling disk ready to duel, I saw a girl with blue hair and turquoise eyes was winning against Dark Blade. The same Dark Blade that was chasing me since the Paris' disaster. Long short story, we sort of destroyed the Avenue des Champs-Élysées while we were fighting a Shadow Duel. I won but, everyone was angry with me. It's not easy to try to be the hero, but I believe this is the right thing to do. I was amazed by the girl's moves, and I reached them as soon as the duel started, so seeing Dark Blade with just 900 life points and no cards on his field as he was about to pass the turn was unbelievable for me. I mean, we dueled not so long ago and he put me in crisis with a sick combo of cards! But this girl was clearly stronger and smarter. And very stunning. But I reminded myself it was not time to think about relationships, as I need to focus on my task. She draw without looking at the card and summoned a monster with enough attack to send the knight back to the Shadow Realm.

I was amazed by her style, and I was probably lost in my thoughts when she asked me if I was the legendary champion opposing Thu'zad. She was as tall as I was, blank face showing no emotions and was wearing the same outfit I usually wore, and her dueling disk was entirely painted with different shades of blue.

"Andrea… Earth calls Andrea... C'mon, don't make me quote the anime again and don't make a lady wait for you. It is not polite." Ra told me, bringing me back to reality, or what it was at time.

"Excuse me boy, are you perhaps the duelist who won the title of King of Games?" she asked with a blank tone, like she didn't care if I was God or a simple ant, while staring at me with her bright emotionless teal eyes.

"It depends by who is looking for him." I replied sternly, fighting back her own stare.

"You look like an idiot with that glare, Vi. You should just be yourself and tell her a temporary nickname, y'know?" Hamon jumped in without warning. I simply cut his thoughts for a moment while having that not-so-wonderful conversation with a sick duelist who could potentially destroy me with just three turns.

"You know, he's right. You look like an idiot. You are not the best duelist in the world, because to be the best, you should be somewhat smart, something I can't see in your eyes." She said frankly, not caring again.

That was getting ridiculous.

"I challenge you to a duel. If you don't challenge me back, I will take it as a sign of cowardice." She added, getting ready.

"Andrea, we can take her on. We can show her why we are the best of the best." Montage Dragon stepped in with a hint of pride in his voice. "I'm pretty sure we can defeat her without breaking a sweat."

"And we can ask her why she could hear Ra talking with you. She's hiding more than she wants to reveal, and you know I know when people hide something from me." Yubel said, appearing beside me.

"Ok, I accept your challenge! But first, can I have the pleasure to know your name?" I asked politely.

"You go first." She replied, same expression on her face.

"Ehi! Ehi! Slow down! I have to shuffle my deck and activate my duelin…"

"I meant you should tell me your name first, if you are half the gentleman you tried to be seconds ago."

A smile appeared on my face as I shuffled my deck and slotted it in the dueling disk. "Andrea, milady."

Then she smiled back. I was shocked, because I thought she wasn't able to. "Luna."

The duel began, the dueling disks connected to each other and raising their scorekeepers to 8000, then we draw five cards and I let Luna start the duel, as I wanted to be "half" the gentleman I was, the other half fading in the back of my mind replaced by my dueling spirit. She opened with a continue spell card, Lunar Blessing.

_Lunar Blessing (Spell/Continue) You don't take damage from card effects. This card cannot be destroyed, except by the effect of __**The Exiled**__._

The effect was interesting, but when she played it I just knew the first effect. Then she summoned Cyberstein (LV2, 700/500), and used his effect twice, summoning Cyber-End Dragon and Cyber-Twin Dragon without the normal sacrifice needed to activate the effect of the bluish cyborg. Our eyes connected, mine showing admiration and astonishment, hers showing superiority and confidence. I always loved when my opponent was stronger, because it ignited something inside me I can't really explain yet, but every time the sensation came up, I was eager to do my best.

She passed and I draw Yubel, so I quickly elaborated a plan. The two fusions were able to wipe my life points in just one turn, but my lucky star intervened once again and gave me a good hand. I used Terraforming (Spell, Add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.) to get Mausoleum of the Emperor (Spell, During either player's Main Phase: The turn player can pay 1000 Life Points x the number of monsters normally needed for the Tribute Summon of a monster (max. 2000); that player Normal Summons/Sets that monster without Tributing. (This is their one Normal Summon/Set for that turn. This is not a Tribute Summon.), playing it immediately so I could activate its effect, sacrificing 2000 life points to bring Yubel on the field. A stone amber altar appeared behind me, it had a big cup between two columns, those warded by two statues which resembled ancient Chinese soldiers, and after have had 2000 points drained and poured in the cup, which took fire short after the sacrifice. The female monster I draw moments ago was about to rise.

"Ah, yeah! Finally I can get some action!" Yubel exclaimed as she appeared on the field. Then she looked at the dragons. "Hey uglies, you know I can destroy you and your duelist just using my effect? I think you are screwed!" she taunted.

"Yubel, you should take a look to the spell card on the field…" I told her as a bead of sweat appeared on the left side of my forehead near my turf.

She glanced at Luna's field and took knowledge of Lunar Blessing. She rubbed her hair as she laughed at her mistake, making me and Luna chuckle. "Ok, play time is over. Andrea, I hope you have a plan, otherwise you can say "bye bye" to your favorite card." She told me.

I reassured her playing Book of the Moon, setting her face down in defense mode, then placed another face down in the spell and trap zone. "Your turn."

Luna draw and played Double Summon (Spell, You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.), then used my field card to summon two monsters I've never seen before.

_Lunar Sacrifice – 0/0 (Level 7, Spellcaster/Effect) This card cannot be destroyed in battle. When two or more of this cards are removed from the field and sent to the Graveyard, special summon a __**Moon Dragon**__ from your hand, deck of graveyard._

Her life points dropped to 4000 in a blink of an eye, but now she had four monsters on the field. Lunar Sacrifice was a sort of priestess dressed in a white long dress with pale skin and teal eyes, hair covered by a hood. Then, Luna used Dark Hole to clear the field, giving me the opportunity to get the second form of Yubel and summon her in attack mode. But, of course, you would never destroy powerful cards for fun…

"Sorry if I'm not a talkative girl, but I prefer to act, not to speak." She said, her eyes holding a fire I've recognized was determination. I simply smirked and nodded. "But you may want to know why I've decided to sacrifice all my monsters. You see, dear King of Games…"

She took one card from the deck without looking directly at it.

"…I do believe you have not faced yet your strongest opponent. So, let's see what will you do when my Moon Dragon will reduce your life points to zero!" she shouted, placing the monsters in attack mode.

The hologram of the dragon appeared, revealing his size and his colours.

_Moon Dragon – 3500/2000 (Level 9, Dragon/Effect) This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of two or more __**Lunar Sacrifices**__. This card is unaffected by card effects, and its attack increases by 500 for every Lunar monster in the graveyard._

I was always fascinated by dragons. I remember how excited I was when Seto Kaiba's deck came out in my childhood. I forced my parents to buy it because there was the mythical Blue-Eyes White Dragon, one of my favorite monsters at time. She is still one of my favorites, but now the first place belongs to my Montage Dragon. This dragon was as white as the moon, and was shining brightly like it. He seemed like a copy of Victory Dragon, except he was a recolor.

"Wow… He's amazing!" I screamed, visibly excited, but then a loud roar sent me flying away for a few meters.

"He is a she, dear. And she doesn't like to get confused with her low class gender counterpart." Luna stated, and the Moon Dragon roared again, like she was trying to confirm what her duelist had just said.

A bit dazed, I managed to get back on my feet after a few instants, still recovering from the loud ring in my ears. It was a familiar sensation, because Blue-Eyes reacted the same way when I said she was a he. But you will never, and I repeat, never get used to a dragon roaring in your ears.

"Even if I try to attack Yubel, we wouldn't take damage, so I pass my turn." She said using a strong tone.

"Wait a second! I reveal a face down! Raigeki Break! I discard my Lightpulsar Dragon to destroy Yubel, Terror Incarnate!" I said while Yubel was making a dramatic scene.

"Oh, no! I thought you loved me!" Then, the lighting struck her. "Aaaaaaaaah!" She screamed, but then she changed in her ultimate form, even bigger than before. And scarier.

"Ok, I was kidding. That didn't hurt." She said in her amplified voce.

"You are such a drama queen." I told her, making fun of her.

Ok, maybe she wasn't so scary, but if you didn't know her you would freak out. Because she introduced herself in her ultimate form the first time I managed to know my deck. And you don't know how frightened I was for the following three days. She surprised me every time she could, making me scream like a little girl. I am still trying to take revenge on her.

"And you still sleep with your teddy bear." She replied wryly.

"You know, you are the reason why my friends surrendered every time I played you."

"If you would just let me do my drama scene decently I would stop saying private things about you."

I was about to shut her mouth saying she uses too much make-up I didn't notice Luna was laughing along with her dragon. Yubel followed my trail and saw the same scene.

"What's so funny?" we said at the same time.

While our opponents were trying to regain their composure, Yubel and I waited playing cards, or at least we tried. It's hard to hold cards when you are a huge monster with huge claws and two dragon heads, and after some failed attempts we joined the laugh, not caring about the duel anymore. Of course she was a complete stranger, but Ra and Hamon hadn't acted weird since her appearance, and my sixth sense told me she was ok.

That didn't stop me from seeking answers from her.

"Now that we have calmed down, what's so funny? And why sometimes you show the same amount of emotions of a plank and sometimes you are the happiest person in the world? It's not weird, but… it confuses me." I asked her, trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

She returned emotionless, but kept her beautiful smile, giving a short but clear explanation. "There are times where we need to act in a way, and others where we have to act in another. But that doesn't make us emotionless, that makes us able to adapt to every situation and not to fall in the jaws of the predator."

I scanned her once again after that, trying to see other more than her physical appearance.

The blue color she was wearing everywhere meant she would have said whatever she thought, making her a person which you could speak with and not to be afraid to get an opinion. If you wanted an honest opinion, of course. Also, her turquoise eyes shone with intelligence and wisdom, but they hid youth and if you would stare at them for some time, you would be pervaded by relax. She stood proudly, arms crossed, indicating she was a good leader and was always secure of herself, no matter the situation. Her curves gave her grace, but her smirk and seriousness gave her an intimidating appearance.

She was just another living being: nothing more, nothing less. Everybody has its quirks, so who am I to ask someone why do they act weird? All this isolation combined with my personal war made me a different person. Once I was a person who cared less about people quirks and acting, because if they wanted to jump instead of walking around, who was I to tell them it was wrong?

I was so lost in my thoughts again I didn't notice her looking at me, scanning me as I did a few moments prior. She stared at me, trying to look in the depths of my soul just connecting her eye-sight on my eyes. Then, my head started to ache, and I collapsed on the ground. The scar on the back of my head began to burn and I was trying to prepare myself for the next.

I was going back. I needed to remember who I was before this story began. I wondered if, after having returned to the present, I would have been able to understand the same déjà vu I was experiencing every time I looked at Luna.

Shoot, I can't believe how my life got so weird just because of a card game.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Millennium Overdrive**

"_An original story based on Yu-Gi-Oh!"_

**Chapter 2. Visions**

The best sensation in the world isn't fainting, I'm quite aware of that, and if you think I fainted and then I collided with the hard ground… Maybe I should try to go on with my narration. As the world around me became blurry and was quickly changing, I tried to guess what kind of memory I was going to revive, and I assumed I was going to find out who Luna was and why she caused all those Deja Vù, which I found very boring to have while dueling. Maybe I would have cared less if I wasn't facing a very strong opponent, but who knows for sure. This type of events started to hit me the same day Ra and Hamon made their presence crystal clear to me, and I've never found a way to explain this fact, and I probably won't ever know. The world became normal once again, and I was in one of the last cities I visited before hiding like a rat: London.

The memory took place in April, 2013.

As you already know, I was fighting against the menace of Thu'zad, who easily conquered the world thanks to his seven Shadow Riders and the Millennium Items, and he did that with a tactic I would have never expected. He achieved his quest with meetings here and there, agreeing with other politicians or president to annex their country into his to bring income and peace. And having the seven most powerful men in the world behind his back made his task as easy as drinking a glass of fine wine. In London he had to meet the last person in the world who opposed to his idea of "united world", the Queen, and that was a meeting I absolutely had to attend.

Everything was going fine while eavesdropping, and that day I felt extremely lucky: I accomplished to book the best suite in the city, I sneaked into the palace without being noticed, and I got to the throne room at the first run. My luck ran out when I decided to lean over a weak part of the ceiling, causing me to fell in the jaws of the beast while they were shaking hands. Once I got up, removing dust from my clothes in the process, I noticed the look Thu'zad and the Queen gave me. I decided to play it cool, even if I knew my enemy recognized me as the duelist who defeated all his aces and was fuming.

"Soooo…" I started. "How was the tea? Do you have a spare cup for an old duelist like me?" I said with cheerful tone, knowing I had to run as a cheetah before they could get out of the initial shock.

And run like a cheetah I did. "GUARDS!" they shouted at the same time.

I avoided royal guards like pest for obvious reasons, and I managed to get outside the Buckingham Palace in a considerably amount of time. I needed a place to hide, and I wanted to get away from the city as soon as possible. I removed my disguise and placed it in my back pack, not wanting to be in the spotlight for once in my self-centered life, and run to the Hyde Park. It was a forced choice, because guards were behind me and I couldn't try to run again. I was simply out of breath and I didn't know the city.

I entered the park and jumped in the bushes as soon as I spotted them, reaching a beautiful space where the sun was shining and the grass was as green as ever, with random flowers which have grown recently at the time, as I noticed they were very small. Finishing garden-gazing in a matter of seconds, I focused my senses on the guards who were passing in the road across the trees.

"Come on! Come on! We have to get that guy before he can hide again!"

"You! Stay at the entrance and stop everyone who has a turf and a dueling disk like the world champion!"

"Paul, do you believe he was the Yu-Gi-Oh! champion? I mean, why would he do that?"

"Even if it's him, we still have a duty to fulfill. And being the world champion doesn't mean being the best person in the world, Robert."

"But I do believe this guy is doing the right thing. Have you ever looked at the guards of Thu'zad? And his managers? They are not normal anymore…"

"I don't care. Now go and guard the entrance. I'm not going to listen anymore."

The guy who shouted to Robert, Paul, ran away as soon as he finished the sentence, leaving the boy alone and with a duty to do. I took a look at him, and noticed the young face he had. He was probably around his twenties, and was very sad.

"_Oh. So even in the old Britain I have fans. I would like to greet that guy right now, but I can't risk to get caught now. But I will remember your name, dear Robert." _I thought while he went to the entrance, disappearing from my sight. _"Without my disguise I'm just like a random person, but the dueling disk is too big for my back pack and after the guards' guessing I can't show myself with it. Sunglasses will do nice, and this little beard I have, even if it's just a teen one, gives me a different look from the videos and the photos of some months ago. The dueling disk and my fan are the only problem so…"_

I was running out of time and I couldn't think of a way to get my butt out of London! That was just great, right? Fortunately, fate saved me once again… and brought me the answer I was looking for when I revived the memory of that day. A soft cough interrupted my train of thoughts and froze me on spot.

"_For Ra's sake, I'm doomed!"_ I thought, bearing myself for whatever was incoming.

"You won't happen to be the reason of all the guards around here, aren't you?" a sweet and kind voice said, even if she sounded kind of pissed.

"I am?" I said, sweat dropping and giggling, remaining in the same spot, hands above my hand in sign of defeat.

"So you are the reason. Well, Mr. I love to be followed by guards, you interrupted my nap under a cool tree's shade." She retorted with the same tone of before. "Any excuses?"

"It's complicated." I replied.

"So tell me. And stop acting like I am a stupid officer." She said, calming down.

I lowered my hands and started to turn around. "Look, sorry if I…"

Then I saw her, twice. My mind recognized her, like I knew her from somewhere, and then I remembered where I saw Luna. She was the girl who helped me escaping from London! I thought the memory was over, but it seemed it had something more to show. Thinking about it now, I didn't remember anything from London, and I always thought it was a weird dream. But then, everything made sense.

"Wow, you are quite beautiful." I said without thinking.

"_I probably found out the reason why my brain removed this memory…"_ I thought to myself, but I had to agree with my past self.

She was stunning, to say the least. Her blue hair were combed in a ponytail, which had a big red ribbon at its base, her teal eyes were covered by tear-type sunglasses and she had put on a soft red lipstick, and she had a beautiful long sleeveless dress, simple and blue colored like her slippers, which had beautiful little teal ribbons on them. I felt my cheeks turning pink, while she wore an emotionless face.

"_She hasn't changed since thirteen months ago, huh?"_

"Praising me won't make me change my mood, so stop flirting." She said sternly, piercing my own soul with her glare.

I backed away a bit, fearing her rage.

But then, she surprised me in two moves. She changed her hard expression into a soft one, and told me her plan. "Listen, I can feel you're doing something good to us, and you are not going to do anything in a prison or in a coffin, so I want to help you reach the airport." She said approaching me, gazing into my eyes like she wanted to scan my soul.

My eyes widened. "Care to repeat again, miss?" I replied, returning her glare with a prideful one of my own.

If she was scared, she didn't show it. "I said, listen to me if you want to get out alive, ok?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I can manage to do this by my own."

"Praising the guards and telling them you are not the guy you are looking for? With that dueling disk you'll get caught in one minute, maybe less." She said sarcastically, enhancing it every three words and reaching a new level of sarcasm I've never witnessed before.

But I sighed in defeat anyway, because she was right as rain. "Ok miss, then tell me what to do."

"Long short story sweetie, you and I act as a couple, you give me your dueling disk and you put on your sunglasses. If anyone ask about the dueling disk, it's a gift you bought me for a lot of dollars. Understood?" she said while she grabbed my arm and pulled me on the road with her.

"C-Couple?" I said, startled.

She gave me a "are you stupid or something" look. "I-I mean, we don't know each other, I haven't even had the chance to ask you out for a date, and you want to be a couple? Isn't it a bit rushed?"

I asked that because I was in heaven during the moment. She really caught my heart with her appearance, and I was sort of infatuated with her strong personality.

"Oh, come on! We are pretending to be a couple. Don't get your hopes up, sweetie, we would probably never see again after this little adventure." She said, rolling her eyes at my stupidity. "And I don't like long distance relationships." She added. "Now, compose yourself. We are a couple, pretend to be a boyfriend. Having ever experienced that?"

"O-Of course I have!" I replied, lying.

"Yeah, I can see that." She mocked me. "It's easy. Hand in hand, always smiling and thinking about your girl and nothing else. You will do just fine." Her words gave me courage. "If you follow my advices."

"Yeah. Sure thing. It will work. Suuure." I said rolling my eyes, every word filled with pure sarcasm.

I thought her plan was idiot.

Her plan was flawless.

We went through the guarded entrance, earning a jealousy glare from Robert, had a relaxing walk through the city and even shared a milkshake when the guards forced us to hide in the nearest place to us! So, after a few bus stops and a metro ride we got to the airport of London. I wanted to call the hotel to say I wasn't going to be present for the days I booked, but a fantastic idea came up in my mind. I gave the keys of my room to the lady I was with and told her to go to said hotel and get a three days free tour of the most expensive suite in the city.

"Consider it a gift for have helped me." I said proudly, hoping to conquer her sympathy at least.

She gave a curios look. "Are you serious about this?" she asked with a puzzled expression, which I though was very cute.

"Don't get your hopes up, miss. I've already paid that room and it would be a waste of money if the three days of booking weren't used properly." I said, trying to mime her personality.

I earned a chuckle from her, which was the most beautiful sound of the world. And yes, I tend to fall for someone very hard. Welcome to my life, and probably other 567'392. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has this kind of problem, which isn't really a problem, but… You understood what I'm saying.

"I still don't like long distance relationships." She said after the chuckle.

"Last call for the flight 197 to Milan. Passengers, please reach the gate 18." Announced the robotic voice.

"Then it's a goodbye." I said, saddening.

Another chuckle. "We have met each other two hours ago and you have already a crush on me. That was the fastest thing I've ever seen… Except for that time I saw the world champion summoning the last form of Yubel in three turns thanks to his Stardust Dragon. That was pretty fast." She said, placing a finger on her lips and assuming a childish expression as she was remembering.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed regaining my usual mood. "That Kema guy was one of the strongest duelist I've ever faced, and his XYZ were horribly strong! But then Yubel covered my life points perfectly as I used her effect to…" I started explaining, realizing the mistake I did before it was too late.

My eyes widened for the second time that day. "NO! I MEAN, I WATCHED THE MATCH AND…" I tried to cover up my story, but the damage was done.

"You'll tell me the story another time, now you'd better go now." She said while I was trying to come up with something, but I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt something on my cheek.

A kiss. On my left cheek. Hell yeah.

"This was for the day." Then she gave me my dueling disk. "And even if I want to have your dueling disk, because it's blue, you should probably keep it to fight whatever thing you're going to face. I wish you good luck." Then she left before I had the time to say goodbye properly.

I unconsciously rubbed my hand on the kissed cheek, while I flushed for the umpteenth time that day… and then the world blurred once again, and I felt an incredible pain where my nose were. My eyes opened and I was met with the black asphalt I was laying on. I stood up from the hard ground and saw Luna and her Moon Dragon staring at me like nothing happened.

For them, at least.

Deciding to wait for her move first, I didn't say a thing about the memory, and tried to cover up the faint with some medic excuses.

"Sorry. It happens when it wants, nothing intentional to don't duel." I said while checking my bleeding nose and rubbing my forehead like I had some kind of fever.

"You should get something for that nose, or it's going to burn like the sun after some hours." She replied, apparently interested on my wellbeing.

"It's not the time to think about this." I said, dismissing her attentions. "For I have a duel to win! My turn! Draw!" I shouted confidently, extracting a new card from my deck. "Then, I shall pass. Your move."

She simply draw and placed a facedown, then passed… and the duel went that way for other two rounds, until I had the power to summon my ace monster.

I simply cannot express how much I was bored.

I extracted another card from my deck, and when I looked at it, I was glad I got lucky again. "Finally! Gosh, this was boring, wasn't it?"

"Another round and I would have called the surrender." She said as interest sparked in her eyes and assumed a fighting positions.

"Very well, let me introduce to you this wonderful friend! Join the party, Montage Dragon! I send to the graveyard my loyal Blue-Eyes White Dragon, my Tyrant Dragon and Winged Dragon of Ra…"

"Seriously? Are you sending me, the mightiest god among the three, to the graveyard to summon Montage? Have you gone nuts?" Ra said appearing next to me.

I ignored him, as I needed a lot of concentration summon my ace monster. You know, the dueling disks are not very easy to use when it comes to monsters with undefined as attack. Really.

"…and their total level combined is 26! C'mon Montage, now you are ready!" And I placed the card on the dueling disk, sending the three cards I used to the graveyard.

_Montage Dragon - ?/0 (Level 8, Dragon/Effect) Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK becomes the combined original Levels of the sent monsters x 300._

The three monsters appeared and became light streaks soon after, extending themselves to form three armored heads, then the tails melted and enlarged, creating the base for the body. As it was ready, a pair of wings which were big and strong, legs and arms with enormous claws stretched out from the ball of light. The belly and half of the necks became colored with a butter yellow and the rest of the skin was sapphire blue. The heads roared as one of my most powerful monsters appeared on the field, majestic and deadly. The counter displayed the classical four question marks instead of his attack, since I had to tell my opponent the effect before it was regular to add the points.

"Before you can say anything, dear, let me explain why he has zero attack. Multiplying the total level of the three monster I used to special summon my Montage per 300, I get his attack points! And the total level of the monsters was 26, I told you a few moments ago, making my dragon an unstoppable machine!" I explained quickly as the counter started adding the power, and when I gave Luna a look, she was unimpressed, which made me raise an eyebrow.

"Is that all? For an ace monster, he's pretty lame." She said chuckling, followed by her dragon.

"Seriously? Are you serious? Well Luna, feel the power of my Montage Dragon! With his 7800, he can destroy you and your pathetic dragon!" I shouted in anger, falling into her trap. "Go Montage, use your _Constructor Ray_!"

"With pleasure!" He replied, charging his powerful beam before shooting it to Moon Dragon, whose attack was 4500 thanks to the two Lunar Sacrifices in her graveyard.

The impact of the ray was terrible, as it passed through the opponent's dragon and landed in front of Luna, destabilizing her and sending her to the ground, dropping her life points to 700. The holographic smoke disappeared as soon as she was up again, and then an evil smile appeared on her face, that caused a question mark to appear on my head. Then I noticed the recently facedown on her field revealed, and my eyes opened even more than usual.

"Well, let's start with the chain, shall we?" She asked rhetorically. "First, my trap card _Wrath of The Moon, _than can be activated when you destroy a monster on my side of the field,inflicts you the same damage you inflicted me plus half the attack of the destroyed monster!"

A little copy of our satellite appeared above my head and struck me down with a bolt, making me cry in pain as my life points went down to 950. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Then I can activate the effect of my beloved dragon! Come forth, my strongest ally, _The Exiled_! And I assure you, this time you will not win!" She exclaimed as a very thick and dark cloud appeared on the field and the sky above us darkened.

_The Exiled – 4000/100 (Level 12, Spellcaster/Effect) This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of __**Moon Dragon**__. This card is not affected by card effects. You can destroy __**Lunar Blessing**__ to destroy every monster on the field except this card, but if you do, you can't conduct battle phase in this turn, and your opponent can draw three cards from his deck. When this card is destroyed, special summon two tokens "Moon – 0/0 (Level 1, Token)" in defense mode. The tokens cannot be used for a tribute summon, except for a Lunar monster summon, and you get 500 damage everytime a token is destroyed._

The cloud on the field took the shape of a cape, as two red eyes hidden by a hood shined in the darkness. The cloud became softer and stayed at the feet of the creature, and it seemed he was floating instead of standing on the firm ground. A long scepter, created by the omnipresent cloud, made his way to his right hand and the head took shape of a double quarter moon, while the body was full of ancient drawings representing wars and battles. Finally, a book appeared on the other hand, and it seemed really old. His appearance resembled the Reaper, just way scarier and with a spellbook. He had a black aura around him, and only the eyes were visible.

"Vi, I believe you are in a serious trouble." Yubel said.

"And I believe you are right." I replied, trying to not shiver in fear as that entity appeared on the field. "His effects are too strong for us."

"I don't get your pathetic worries. I'm still stronger than that guy, and he's a coward if he uses its effect!" Montage replied to our fear with an air of superiority, his other two heads nodding.

"Is that a Megamorph magic card?" I asked, causing Montage to turn around his three heads to The Exiled, that in the meantime powered up thanks to the effect of the spell equip.

"It's a Megamorph card for sure. And I'm pretty defeated, am I?" He said, getting ready for a last battle.

"Of course you are, little dragon, and now face the wrath of the moon! The Exiled, you know what to do. Make them suffer for have doubted the power of the night! Muahahahah!" She shouted maniacally, as she ordered the attack to wipe out my ace.

"What? You challenged me and…" I tried to defend myself, but I got interrupted.

"As you order, my queen." The voice of The Exiled was deep and instilled fear in the hearts of people. "Prepare yourself, dragon, as my attack will make you cry when you return to your home in the other realm."

My dragon roared and charged at him with a big dive, but The Exiled teleported behind him and used his staff to stop him and then he chanted a spell in some sort of ancient language, maybe alien, and Montage sucked into his cloud, and my life points dropped to 750. Yubel was my last defense now, and with the effect of her monster, I would not survive more than two turns, and there wasn't a card in my deck that could have saved me. With Lunar Blessing on the field and the effects of these Lunar monsters, I was doomed. It was my turn again, so I draw and got a trap card, Gift Card. Maybe it wasn't all lost, but I had to be very lucky when Luna would have used the effect of her monster.

No, Heart of the Cards doesn't work here. As Ra once said: "The Heart of the Cards isn't about a duel, is about the bond between you and your monsters. When you duel, you have to be lucky or you should create a deck where you can get your top cards with every combination you prepared. So, the characters in the anime always had lucky and a bit of author's control. Here you need one of the two things I quoted, but it's better to have both sometimes."

And he's right. But now I had to hope for the right cards or I would get crushed. "Your turn." I said.

"Your end is near. I use the effect of The Exiled, destroying my precious magic card to destroy your Yubel. Say goodbye, girl!"

"Sorry Yubel!" I said as she got destroyed by a blinding ray, making her disappear in a billion pixels, then I draw thanks to the effect of her monster, and got the right ones.

"I end my turn." Luna said as she relaxed, thinking we had won the duel.

I draw again. "Now, my last turn. I set one facedown and I activate a magic card, _Flute of the Summoning Kuriboh_! Get ready for the cutest monster ever! _Winged Kuriboh_, in attack mode!"

A little and brown fluffy ball appeared, then four green limbs appeared and two big eyes opened, then a soft cry was heard on the battlefield. Two angel-like wings appeared on his back as he got in a cute position.

"Kuri!" The fluffy monster said, making me melt for cuteness overload.

"Oh gosh, so cuteeee!" I exclaimed, earning a confused glare by Luna and a disappointing one from The Exiled. "Ok, sorry!" I said while rubbing my neck. "Then I set another facedown and I end my turn!" I placed my victory card on the field.

"That's all?" Luna said. "Well, I'm afraid your Kuriboh won't protect you from the damage if I attack him now, and my Exiled can't get destroyed by effects! So, it's time to finish this! Go and destroy him!" She finished, not even bothering to extract the last card as she was sure to win.

I smirked. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Gift Card! Now you earn 3000 life points, and your Megamorph cuts in half the attack points of your Exiled! Let's get them to 2000, shall we?"

The Exiled got surrounded by a red aura and his attack points went down. "And so what? He's still strong enough to beat you!" She retorted as she began to get worried.

"Are you really sure? I use my rapid magic card, Berserker Crush! Now I remove one monster in my graveyard from play, then my Winged Kuriboh gets the same attack and defense points! So, say bye-bye to my Blue-Eyes and to your Exiled! It's over for you!"

"What? No way!" She shouted as her eyes widened.

"Go Kuriboh! Berserker Crush!" I commanded to my little friend.

The impact between the punch of Kuriboh and the body of The Exiled was huge. Luna's monster exploded and a lot of smoke enveloped the battlefield, making hard to see the opponent. I saw on my counter that her life points dropped to 2700, so I took notice that my attack landed successfully. It took some moments to regain sight of her, but when I did, she was smiling at me. At first I answered with a smile of my own, but then I saw her shutting down her dueling and withdrawing her cards. My dueling disk bleeped and on my life points counter appeared the word "victory", meaning she called the surrender, even if she was in advantage despite having no monsters on her field. I tried to ask why she had done that, but the only answer I got was that she had never faced an opponent who was able to defeat her ace monster, even if I got extremely lucky with my cards. I laughed awkwardly at that.

"Ok, maybe it's about time I explain the reasons of my sudden appearance, don't you think?" She said out of the blue while walking to my hideout.

I tried to play it cool again. "I assumed you just wanted to become the girlfriend of the world champion." I said rubbing my nostrils with my finger, closing my eyes and showing my biggest smile.

She rolled her eyes, or did something similar because I had my eyes closed, you know? "Now that I know you are worse than Kuriboh's fan girls when you see yours… I'm not that interested anymore." She said with nonchalance.

I opened my eyes and frowned. "Not even a little bit?" I asked with a sad tone.

She got pissed after that. "Can we talk about the real reason now? We don't have a lot of time."

"Ok, ok… I can assume you used your duel spirits to find me, so let's skip to the main part. Tell me, why are you here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I'm sure you know that if you want to defeat Thu'daz you need to free the souls of the Shadow Riders, right? In that way, you can recover the Millennium Items and you'll have a chance to defeat him and his evil Millennium Tome." I nodded, and signaled to her to continue, because she looked like someone who had a lot to say. "Before this week ends, one of them will be separated from the group because of an important meeting in New York. We go there, we duel him and we get his item and information about the other six."

"Wait!" I exclaimed catching her off guard. "Are you serious about this? I mean, I've tried to follow them while hiding but I lost track of them months ago. And you want to come too?" I said, surprised.

"I want to help you because you'll need it, and as you verified before I'm capable to be a good teammate and not a dead weight. And, if you haven't got it before, I'm the only one who knows the exactly position of this Shadow Rider." She replied, smiling because of her instant victory.

"I wasn't going to say no anyway, Luna. It would be nice to spend some time together, right?" I said, mocking her, even if I said the truth.

Would you reject to go on a trip with a beautiful woman?

"Then get ready. We need to get to New York before the end of the week, or our chance to defeat Thu'daz will fade into nothing."

**End of Chapter 2.**


End file.
